The Unfortunate Journal Of Colton Diego Aldetorez
by Moonshine9012
Summary: You've seen the movies. You've gone through all the adventures. You've met the unforgettable characters. You know the story…. Or so you thought. This is the true story of what happened during the lion's reign. This is the true story of The Lion King
1. Prologue

Prologue

**March 20, 2589**

Sometime before Simba was born, around the time Mufasa and his mate Sarabi were first married, when his father had passed and Mufasa assumed the throne. At that time, Pride Rock received some unexpected visitors. The meeting went like this….

_Mufasa was sitting on the top of Pride Rock, surveying his new, vast kingdom. His mate, Sarabi, came and sat next to him. He nuzzled her and she gave him a lick in reply. As he turned to look over the kingdom again, Mufasa noticed something falling from the sky. Normally this would have been passed by as nothing but a meteor but the problem was it was nearly mid- day. Mufasa stared at it for a few seconds, puzzled. He turned to his wife and said, "Sarabi, what do you think that is, falling from the sky?" "What do you mean?" she replied. Mufasa raised his paw and pointed at the object that was steadily getting bigger. "Hmm…" Sarabi mumble as she pondered this for a moment. Finally, she looked at Mufasa and said, "Why don't we just watch and see what it is." _

_So that's what they did, they sat and waited. Twenty minutes passed and the object had steadily gotten larger than anything the couple had ever seen. As the object got bigger, Mufasa noticed that it was shiny, very shiny. He also noticed that it was not in fact falling, but was somehow flying like a bird. A huge shiny bird, but flying like one non-the-less. Why does this look so familiar? Mufasa thought. He thought back to when he was a kid and racked his brain for any story, mythical or true, his father had told him. As he pondered it, he thought about a story his father had once told him and his brother as cubs. At the time, Mufasa had thought that his father had only told them the story to scare them to go to sleep. Now that he thought about it though, it started to make sense. _

_The story went that when Mufasa's father was a cub, Pride Rock had been visited by strange creatures. The creatures had gone to Mufasa's grandfather and told him that trouble was afoot and that they were there to protect the pride. It took some convincing but his grandfather had finally accepted their offer. Over time though, the Protectors sort of just vanished. When asked about how and why they vanished, Mufasa's father simply told them that one day they had just suddenly left in a giant metal thing they called a ship that flew like a bird. As Mufasa thought about this last part, he was startled by a thump that seemed to shake the entire savannah. He looked up and noticed the metal thing or 'ship' had landed a short distance from Pride Rock. Mufasa turned to tell Sarabi to stay where she was, when she said, "I'm coming with you." Mufasa simply shrugged and started to run down the path from the top of the rock. When he got to the bottom, he called for Zazu, one of his advisors. _

_As the bird flew to him, Mufasa told everyone to stay calm. Then he, Sarabi, and Zazu started off for the 'ship'. When they got to it, they stopped about fifteen feet from the ship as the hatch on the bottom lowered. "Oh my!" exclaimed Zazu as he landed and hid underneath Mufasa. Sarabi simply leaned closer to her mate for comfort. As the hatched opened completely, they heard footsteps coming from inside. As they descended from the ramp, all three present gasped. The visitors had stepped out of the ramp when Mufasa said, "I know what you are. My father told me stories of when your people came to protect us before. You are what the legends call 'wolves'." The two wolves, both slightly smaller than the lions, looked at each other and chuckled. "Yes, right now we are wolves but we ourselves are not wolves" said the slightly larger one to the left. At this point, the two started to change into two legged creatures wearing all black clothes. So the legends ARE real thought Mufasa. "Let me introduce myself: I am Skylar Vestar and this is my nephew" said the tall one on the left. _

_Mufasa looked at the shorter one on the right and asked, "And what is your name, young one?" The shorter one looked at the two lions and bird. That's when Mufasa noticed that the two strangers had black cloth over their eyes. "My name is Colton Diego Aldetorez" said the short one with confidence. After that and the next two hours, the visitors explained that there was danger coming to Pride Rock but they did not know what kind. So to help, Colton was to be stationed here at Pride Rock to help thwart the danger when it came. It was decided that while Colton stayed to protect, he would stay in a tree that once belonged to a monkey named Rafieky, an advisor to the kings. Mysteriously though, he had disappeared around the same time as the Protectors did. It was also decided that Colton would only be able to revert back to his regular form in his home. He would have to be in wolf form the rest of the time unless in dire emergency. _

_The last thing that was decided that day was that Colton would not reveal himself for at least four months. The reason for this was so Colton could be established as a myth first before actually revealing himself. So he would have to protect in secret until then. As the meeting came to a close, and Colton's uncle prepared to leave, Mufasa came over to Colt as he was getting his things. Mufasa looked over all of Colton's things and asked, "How long do you think you'll be here? The last Protectors who came left within three seasons." Colton turned to Mufasa and said, "Honestly, judging by what I had to pack, probably long enough to see your grand kids." Neither Colton nor Mufasa knew how true that statement was._

__**Hey! Hoped you liked the prologue! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people, just wanted to post the first few entries to see what people thought! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Journal Entry # 1**

**March 23, 2589**

Well, I guess this is where I start writing. I'm not really good at 'gushing out my feelings' or 'pouring out my soul' but I am good at writing stories so I guess that's something. My uncle wanted me to write about what went on and what I went through while protecting the Pride Lands. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea but I went along with it when he told me what I would write on would simply say 'Journal' on it and not 'Diary'. So anyway, I'll just start with my basis info:

**Basic Info:**

** Birthday:** July 17, 2552 (I know some people would think I'm already like thirty something but my species ages a lot differently than normal things. So in reality, I'm only about 17)

**Height: **Five feet, eleven inches.

**Weight: **One hundred ninety pounds.

**Species:** Unknown; Mix (My father is part of a species who's name cannot be pronounce in English. My mother was a changeling.)

**Religion: **Non-denominational Christian.

**Background:**

**Parents (Adopted and Real):** My biological father is an evil man whose name is not worth mentioning. Sadly, I didn't have the chance to meet my mother. She died when I was still a baby. My uncle and aunt are the ones who were responsible for my upbringing. When I was little, my uncle saved me from my father, who at that time was drunk and trying to kill me. He, my aunt, and my cousin helped me become a Jedi and master the Force.

**What I Look Like:**

**Appearance: **I have blue eyes but I have to wear a blind fold all the time because my particular species can only see in the dark. So I use the Force during the day to help me 'see' in a way. I have blond hair and the ears of a wolf. My skin has kind of a dark black tint to it and I wear all black cloths. First, there's my tunic then my robe.

**Shape Shifting:** I can only shape into a wolf. My fur is mainly dark blue but also has streaks of black and maybe even some red.

**Weapons:** (Though I won't be able to use them as much in the Pride Lands, they're still good to have around) First, I have two golden bladed lightsabers that go up near my shoulders. There are latches on the bottom of each hilt so I can hook them together to make a double bladed lightsaber if need be. Then, there are my two antique pistols: Desert Eagles. Finally, I have two hidden blades that go underneath my wrists.

That pretty much sums up my Basic Info for now. It almost time for my daily (secret) patrol of the Pride Lands, so I'll be back later. (Almost forgot: due to the nature of my work, sometimes my entries will be sporadic. Ether because I had nothing to wright, my patrol took too long, or if I'm just too exhausted.)

* * *

**Journal Entry # 2**

**May 1, 2589**

It's been a few weeks but I finally got back to writing. The last patrol I went on took a whole lot longer than I had thought. It was all because of Mufasa's younger brother. It seems that Zazu overheard Scar talking to himself a couple weeks ago about meeting with hyenas and over throwing the king. Zazu went directly to Mufasa, who in turn, came straight to me. He was concerned about Zazu had heard because Mufasa knew that Scar held a grudge against his older brother for being named after a lengthy conversation, he convinced me to watch Scar till I was confident he wasn't plotting anything.

All I can say is that I will never go on another patrol that takes me over a month to do, no matter how many time Mufasa asks me. Even though I'm not supposed to be, I thought I was going to die of boredom at some points. There was good that came out of it though. I found out when and where he usually meets his hyena friends so I'll be able to watch him now and again. The things they talked about seemed like all talk and no action but still, there was still that element of obvious hate from Scar and the hyenas. I'm not sure at this point, but hopefully this plotting will only stay words and nothing else. I'll need to keep a closer eye on him though…

* * *

**Journal Entry #'s 3-125**

**May 1, 2589 – July 23, 2589**

I finally found it! It took me three months, but I finally found my journal. I had set it in a crevice in the wood next to my bed last May. Well like the dummy I am, I completely forgot where I had put my journal the night before. So I spent the next three months (I think, haha) looking for a book that was quite literally in front of my face the entire time. Today though, I was lying in bed trying to figure out where I had put it (for like the millionth time) when I just kind of remembered. So now I have my journal back and have to catch up the last couple of weeks. So here it is: Basically, after my month long patrol and the whole shim dig with Mufasa's little brother, nothing really happened for a long time.

There were only a few little things here and there that I had to (secretly) get involved in. (I also paid close attention to Scar but if he is still plotting, he's hiding his tracks pretty darn good) Speaking of secretness, my four month period of secrecy is almost over! I have about four days left; that is if my calendar's right. So in four days I'll be able to meet everyone that I've had to protect for the last four months. Oh I almost forgot to mention, Sarabi (Mufasa's mate) is going to give birth to a cub in about two weeks. So now, I'll also be able to celebrate a special occasion with someone other than myself. Take a couple days ago, I just had my eighteenth birthday and I couldn't celebrate it with anyone.

That was pretty lonely… But anyway, I'm now 'officially' a man so…. yeah…. Wow, I didn't know writing could actually be awkward... My alarm just went off, so I have to go on another night patrol again. (Oh, I almost forgot to add: the sunsets and rises are some of the most beautiful scenes I have ever seen in my life. Whoever else reads this; I wish you could be here right now to see it setting…)

* * *

**Journal Entry #126**

**July 25, 2589**

I only have a few words today but there, I think, very exciting. I was giving Mufasa my weekly report (In secret of course. I'm not supposed to revile the location yet. Sorry to whoever's reading this, rules are rules) Anyway, I was giving him my report and after I was done, we got onto the subject of his son. You see, the lions have a tradition where when the king has a cub; the cub is presented to the entire kingdom. Well we were discussing who we thought would be the best person to present the cub when suddenly, out of the blue, he asked me to do it. At first I was shocked and tried to object, referring to others who would do a better job.

He stopped me mid- sentence and said, "No Colt, I want it to be you. One, it will help the other animals to see that we lions accept you and do not fear you and that they should do the same. Second, we, Sarabi and I, want you to be close to our cub from the very beginning. We want you to be his godfather. Someone who will be there for him if Sarabi or I can't be, for whatever reason." I was stunned for a moment as I tried to process what he had just asked. I manage to ask, "Why not his uncle? Surely Scar would at least consent to be there for the cub."

Mufasa's face grew serious as he replied, "Scar already holds a grudge against me for being chosen king and not him. I'm afraid my cub will be the last straw because now there's no chance he'll ever assume the thrown. Unless, that is, my cub and I were to die or just my cub. No, I cannot trust Scar anymore. It must be you." I tried to argue for a few more minutes but Mufasa would not hear it. Finally, I consented and thanked him for this honor and trust he had bestowed on me. So now, here I am, trying to prepare myself to be around a cub all the time. I don't think it will be that bad though, it's not like there'll be anything here to stop me from keeping he/she safe. What's the worst that could happen?


	3. VERY IMPORTANT STORY ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey everypony! I just wanted to give this to you, cut and dried: I have decided to finish the entire story before posting any further. I am sorry to all who **

**enjoy my story but I can't do this, two other stories, swimming and school all at the same time. Plus school will be abit harder now that I've skipped a **

**grade. So again, I am sorry, I will try to finish it as soon as I can.**

**Sincerely,  
Moonshine9012, Author**


End file.
